Starcraft : Altarre
by Richard Razner
Summary: C'est une histoire alternatif à celle de Starcraft.    Il y a d'autre personnage inventés, des histoires modifiée etc ...
1. Préface

**Préface**

**Bonjour à tous, voilà que vous vous apprêtez à lire cette fic' …. Avant de commencer, vous devez savoir deux ou trois petites choses, histoire qu'après …. en fin voilà.**

**Dans cette fic' il y aura des passages, humoristiques, dramatiques ou autres...**

**Mais surtout, il faut que vous sachiez, que je me suis inspiré pour faire cette histoire.**

**L'inspiration m'est venu de plusieurs film et jeux et d'une autre fiction.**

**Et, donc, afin de montrer cela, j'ai fait quelque anecdotes. Des références.**

**Donc, si en lisant ce récit, vous trouvez que ca ressemble à un film ou un jeu ou encore même à une autre fiction, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès.**

**Bah oui :**

_**"Tout à déjà été fait, donc il ne reste plus que les remakes et fusions."**_

**Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout.**

**Les nouveaux personnages, les noms en tout cas, sont inventés par moi.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire ….. Bonne lecture !**

**Ah, avant que j'oublie ! Je tient à remercier un auteur, celui qui m'a inspiré pour faire cette fiction.**

**Merci Ashkelm, et à ta fiction "La fille de Kerrigan".**

**Il n'est pas improbable qu'à certains passages de cette fiction que j'espère terminer, il y aura certaines allusions ...  
**


	2. Les Temps Oubliés  P1

**Ce qui suit révèlent des faits maintenant passés.**

C'était un soir, il était 19 ou 20 heures, l'heure l'importait peu... Il marchait tout droit, à la rectiligne, dans ce long couloir. Des lumières étaient accrochées au plafond, il n'était pas très haut. Ces lumières disposées par paires formaient des lignes parallèles.

En marchant, il observait son environnement, son entourage. Il y avait des portes, des gens, certains qui parlent entre eux, d'autres qui n'étaient juste que de passage, des soldats, mal équipés et à l'allure délabrés... Mais ce n'était pas surprenant, il fallait voir aussi les conditions de travail. Au loin, au fond de ce couloir qui lui semblait sans fin, il aperçu son objectif.

Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il fait, et tout ce qu'il fera maintenant. C'est sur, s'adapter risquait d'être difficile pour lui. Il s'arrêta un moment, pour se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de faire demi-tour. Tout ces gens nouveaux, tout ces visages qu'il ne connaissait pas, la peur de l'inconnu et le doute omniprésent le submergeaient.

L'idée de revenir là d'où il venait lui effleura l'esprit, mais, c'était déjà trop tard. La trahison est une maladie qui ne possède qu'un seul remède, la mort. Ses amis, ses supérieurs, son équipe, il les avaient tous quitté. D'autant plus qu'il n'hésiteraient pas à l'abattre froidement si ils le revoyaient, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il reprit sa marche avec hésitations et résignations. Quelque part, il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il atteint enfin son but, il se trouvait désormais devant le sas d'entrée. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, le stress en était sans doute la raison. Des voix retentissaient de l'intérieur, plusieurs voix.

Il avait du mal à les distinguer dans cette cacophonie. Tantôt grave, tantôt aigu, parfois forte et faible. Mais une voix l'interpella, modérée aussi bien dans son ton que dans son intensité... Une voix féminine.

Il regardait le capteur digital, encore un moment de doute pour lui, il hésitait à l'enfoncer. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Tout se jouait maintenant, il savait parfaitement que sa vie aller radicalement changé. Après maintes hésitations et incertitudes, il se redit qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'il ne pouvait plus marche arrière maintenant. Il souffla d'un trait bref et fort puis il appuya fortement sur le capteur. Le sas s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et il pu enfin découvrir les responsables de cette cacophonie.

La première personne qu'il remarqua, car elle se distinguait des autres, fut un homme âgé mais pas vieux, qui se tenait debout, droit, une main dans le dos. Cette personne le regardait non pas sans cacher un certain étonnement. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait à son arrivée.

Mengsk : "Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ?"

Grayson : "Bah ca ne se voit pas ? Le père noël !"

Mengsk : "Ecoutez-moi monsieur, vous vous trouvez dans une salle de réunion, au beau milieu d'un briefing, avec des recrues qui ne semblent pas bien comprendre ce que je leur demande et je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Je répète une dernière fois, qui êtes-vous ?"

Grayson : "Ça tombe bien moi non plus... Je suis le colonel Pierce Grayson... Votre nouvelle recrue si vous préférez."

Mengsk : "Notre nouvelle recrue ? Si c'est bien vous, vous êtes en avance. Vous auriez du arriver après le briefing."

Raynor : "Sauvé par le gong …."

Mengsk : "Raynor, s'il vous plait, concentrez-vous un peu !"

Grayson : "Raynor ? Voyez vous ça ...tête de gibbon va, tu me rappelle un capucin ….."

Raynor : "Mais, je ne vous permet pas !"

Grayson : "Tu savais que ta tête vaut un sacré paquet de pognon ?"

Duke : "Bon, écoutez, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler alors que vous ne vous connaissez même pas. Un peu de concentration, je vous signale qu'on est dans un briefing."

Raynor : "C'est à dire que le briefing ça tournait autour de lui et de sa venue... Et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que personne n'est d'accord, pour moi c'est un bâtard de confédéré et il le restera. Surtout qu'il a pas hésité à trahir sa faction alors pourquoi pas nous. Bref, je ne lui fait pas confiance, et je contre son arrivée."

Duke : "D'un certain coté, c'est pas faux, d'autant plus que d'un seul coup il a décidé de venir chez nous, ca sens l'espionnage à plein nez."

Grayson : "Merci, c'est sympa mais je vous rassure, j'ai connu pire... C'est vrai, entre une tête de macaque et une tête de gibbon je sais pas trop à qui me fier..."

Mengsk : "Raynor, vous fessiez bien parti des confédérés avant, en plus vous êtes devenu un hors la loi, puis vous avez rejoins la rébellion et je vous ai accepté sans vous poser de questions."

Raynor : "Ouais, mais moi c'est pas pareil, je me suis d'abord retourné contre ma faction avant de vous rejoindre et … "

Grayson : "Et t'es un double traitre..."

Raynor : "Comment il me parle le nouveau, je vais lui péter la gueule !"

Kerrigan : "Bon aller ça suffit les conneries maintenant, Grayson, asseyez-vous et bienvenu parmi nous."

Grayson tourna subitement le regard vers Kerrigan, une expression bizarre s'imprimait sur son visage. Il était mélangé entre l'étonnement et …. la fascination. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait à coté d'elle et s'assit. … Raynor lui envoya un regard noir, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il était bien trop absorbé...

Mengsk : "Je vous remercie Kerrigan. Donc reprenons... qui êtes-vous Grayson ?"

Grayson ne répondit pas. Normal en même temps, son esprit était bien trop distrait...

Mengsk : "GRAYSON !"

Grayon : "Hein.. Que … Quoi, oui ? ''

Raynor : ***à voix basse*** "Bouffon !"

Grayson : "C'est à moi que tu parles ?"

Raynor : "Yes fuckin' bastard, you face me !"

Grayson le regarda … Puis, soudainement, se leva avec la ferme intention de le corriger, mais il fut rattraper dans son élan.

Kerrigan : "On reste calme, il est toujours comme ça avec les nouveaux, n'en tenez pas compte."

Grayson : "Mais bien sur, tout ce que vous voulez …"

Puis il se rassit.

Grayson : "Je suis le colonel Pierce Grayson, ex-opérateur des forces Delta au service de la confédération et maintenant à celui de la rébellion."

Mengsk : "Je vous remercie... Les autres, présentez vous aussi."

Grayson : "Non merci j'ai pas envie de les connaitre … Sauf la dame..."

Tout les regards se pointèrent vers lui.

Grayson : "Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?"

Kerrigan : "Vous … êtes sérieux là ?"

Grayson : "Bah oui, est-ce que j'ai une tête à plaisanter ?"

Kerrigan : "… Je suis le lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, Ghost au service de la rébellion."

Grayson : "Ghost ? J'en ai déjà entendu parlé, il paraît que se sont des assassins professionnels."

Kerrigan : "C'est vrai, je connait douze moyens de vous tuer sans bouger de ma place."

Dit elle en affichant un sourire.

Grayson : "Ça tombe bien, je connait 32 moyens de vous neutraliser sans bouger la mienne."

Ils échangèrent un bref regard … Bref, mais significatif. Tout les doutes de Grayson s'envolèrent ainsi.

A suivre...


	3. Les Temps Oubliés P2 1

**Ce qui suit sont les faits racontés se déroulant deux mois après l'intégration de Grayson aux Fils de Korhal.**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que Grayson avait fuit la confédération, mit tout derrière lui …. Il y repensa de temps à autres, mais il essaya à chaque fois de se rationaliser en se disant que c'était le bon choix qu'il avait fait. Beaucoup de choses se passent dans sa tête, beaucoup de questions, la majeur partie heureusement ne sont pas très … prioritaire on va dire, mais d'autres sont malgré tout, le contraire. Plusieurs d'entre-elles concernaient ses camarades, ses supérieurs. En tant que colonel, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, juste le général Edmund Duke et Arcturus Mengsk.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelque chose le secoua fermement. Il leva la tête et vit Raynor :

"Eh André Rieux, t'es avec nous là ?"

Grayson se contenta se faire un signe affirmatif de la tête. En fait, Raynor le réveilla car, toute l'équipe étant parti en mission, le lieutenant Kerrigan s'apprêta à donner les dernières instructions, comme une sorte de dernier brief.

_Dans l'équipe, on peut facilement désigner les membres, on avait Sarah Kerrigan, Jim Raynor, Lisa Mannix, le nouveau dernier Pierce Grayson et un autre, peut-être que vous le connaissez …. Lieutenant Matt Horner. Bien que ce dernier soit un du personnel naval, il a des capacités de combat basique, donc utile. Grayson , grâce à son grade et à son expérience sur le terrain, était le second aux commandes de l'équipe. Autrement dit, Kerrigan donne les objectifs, le brief, les priorité avant que la mission commence puis c'est Grayson qui prend la main sur le terrain_

Kerrigan :"Ok, écoutez bien, les renseignements font état d'une présence militaire confédérées importante sur la base, mais l'élément de surprise joue en notre faveur, les confédérés ne savent pas que nous sommes là."

Horner : "Pas encore …."

Kerrigan : "La ferme Horner ! Nous sommes en mission de sauvetage il faut localiser et sécuriser des otages, nous devons absolument éviter une confrontation directe.

Grayson : "Mais comment peut-on savoir si ces otages sont encore en vie ?"

Kerrigan : "Ça c'est à nous de le découvrir. On a reçu un signal de détresse il y a deux jours …. Ces otages sont des scientifiques, il nous sont indispensable de pars ce qu'ils ont découverts … Ils ont besoin de nous, là en-bas …"

Kerrigan se fit interrompre par la voix du pilote dans le haut-parleur.

Pilote : "Trêve de parlote, approche en cours, attendez le feu vert !"

Kerrigan : "Ok, préparez-vous ! Bouclez votre équipement !"

Toute l'équipe s'est mit à exécution, la plupart chargés leur fusils, mais les ghosts, dont Kerrigan et Grayson, se contentèrent d'équiper leur casque.

Il était tant maintenant pour Kerrigan de passer le flambeau à Grayson,

Grayson : "Bien, à partir de cette instant, vous serez sous mes ordres. Rappelez vous, pas de confrontation directe !"

"Une fois le saut effectué, calibrez-vous sur moi, je vais vous guider."

Pilote : "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …"

Grayson : "Go go go go !"

Les cinq effectuèrent le saut, un succès.

**5 minutes plus tard …..**

Grayson : "Bien, vous avez tous manqués la zone d'atterrissage …. Donnez-moi un retour radio."

Raynor :"Raynor online !"

Grayson : "Ok, Horner ?"

Horner : "Horner, connecting peo ….."

Raynor : "Ta gueule !"

Grayson : "Ouais bon ok il est là l'autre (Dommage) …... Mannix ?"

Mannix : "Ici Mannix, je vous reçois 5/5 colonel."

Grayson : "Très bien, Kerrigan ?"

Kerrigan : "Je suis à coté de vous à deux mètres ….."

Grayson : "….. -_- *Aie, ça fait mal là*"

_Grayson est tête en l'air, du moins dans certains cas …. Pour cette mission, Grayson avait adopté la tactique des équipes. La répartition selon lui, Raynor – Mannix, Lui – Kerrigan, Horner tout seul, aller savoir pourquoi._

_Ce n'est pas la peine que j'explique le déroulement, c'est une mission classique._

_**La suite dans le 2**_


	4. Les Temps Oubliés P2 2

_**Suite du 1**_

Grayson était silencieux et très aiguillonné sur sa mission, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer autour de lui, notamment sa camarade. C'est là que quelques mots lui sortirent difficilement de sa bouche.

Grayson : "Vous …. Enfin lieutenant, vous avez déjà effectuée ce type de sauvetage ?"

Kerrigan : " ….. Pour vous répondre je vous dirai non, je n'ai que très rarement effectuée ce genre de mission".

Grayson : "Elles sont généralement dangereuses, on ne sais jamais si c'est un piège qui nous attends au bout. La patience, la précision et la régularité sont mit à rude épreuve durant ceci."

Kerrigan : "Justement, donc faites ce que vous dites, taisez-vous."

Grayson : "Très bien, je vois …. Je vous préviens juste des risques."

Grayson : *Pas très bavarde ….. Hmmph J'adore.*

Lorsque l'escouade arriva dans le centre, chaque équipe fouilla le centre, en toute discrétion afin de trouver là où sont retenu les scientifiques.

Grayson : "Kerrigan, 2 gardes en avant, vous vous occupez de celui de droite, moi je m'occuperai de faire parler celui de gauche, ok ?"

Kerrigan : "Je m'en charge."

Ils exécutèrent un tir groupé, l'un tir, pendant que l'autre profite de la distraction du deuxième garde pour l'avoir par derrière et le désarmé.

Grayson : "Du calme, montrez-vous coopératif et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, du moins pas beaucoup."

Garde : "Que voulez-vous ?"

Kerrigan : "Où sont les scientifiques ?"

Garde : "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je ne connais pas votre équipe d'archéologues, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !"

Grayson : "Très bien, alors si vous savez que ce sont des archéologues …."

Garde : " *merde* Rien à foutre ! Vous n'aurez rien !"

Kerrigan : "Bon, allez, on l'assomme, il ne nous servira à rien."

Au moment où Kerrigan allez faire, Grayson l'intérrompue en lui attrapa le bras.

Grasyon : "Attendez ! J'ai le moyen de le faire parler …."

Grayson : "Laissez moi faire."

Grayson saisit le garde, il demanda à Kerrigan de le mettre en joue afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, puis ferma les yeux. Le garde commençait à avoir les veines gonflées.

Grayson : "Ça ne sert à rien de résister …."

Après une minute, il retira ses mains et rouvrit les yeux.

"Ils sont dans le bloc C, couloir 13" dit Grayson.

Le garde semblait affaiblie, il s'écroula par terre. Kerrigan était surprise (Un peu) de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Mais …. Comment ? Enfin vous le saviez depuis le début ou quoi ?"

Grayson fit un sourire pincé sur le coté.

"Eh ! On a tous nos bottes secrètes …."

- "Sérieux."

- "Je suis un ghost, vous vous avez bien des attaques psychiques ? Je vous dit quelque chose pour cela ?"

Sur le coup, le lieutenant ne dit plus rien. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au bloc C, là où Grayson avait dit qu'ils sont. Cette dernière ne le cru pas trop lorsqu'il avait "trouvé" leur localisation, mais la surprise fut au rendez-vous, puisque en effet, ils les trouvèrent là-bas.

Scientifique : "Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?"

Kerrigan : "Nous sommes des rebelles, les Fils de Korhal, vous plus rien à craindre désormais."

Scientifque : "Dieu soit loué, nous vous attendions, pourquoi ça a mit autant de temps ?"

Grayson : "C'est à dire qu'on a eu du mal à vous mettre le grappin dessus, vous savez très bien faire les caches-caches vous me direz."

Kerrigan : "Aller, suivez-nous, nous allons vous sortir d'ici."

La radio de Kerrigan se mit à s'activer, une transmission entrante certainement.

Mengsk : "Avez-vous trouvée les otages ?"

Kerrigan : "Affirmatif, nous les avons sous la main, faudrait maintenant venir nous évacuer d'ici."

Mengsk : "C'est déjà en route, vous devrai par contre aller au point de rendez-vous Nord 1"

Kerrigan : "C'est comme ci c'était déjà fait."

Grayson contacta le reste de l'équipe;

"Raynor, Mannix …. Horner, nous avons trouvés les otages, on va les faire évacuer donc rendez-vous au point Nord 1, bien reçu ?"

Raynor :"Attendez un peu ! Je suis en train de m'expliquer avec des gardes là, ils ne sont pas très avenants mais je leur apprends les bonnes manières là."

"Pas le temps pour cela Raynor, je veux vous voir là-bas dans 10 minutes, ok ?"

-"Pfff …. Vieux aigrit va !'sais pas t'amuser en mission !"

"Typique du gibbon ça !"

Ils évacuèrent les otages, et rentrèrent à bord du Hypérion.

Mengsk : "Bravo, vous avez fait du beau travail ! Je suis fier de vous tous, à l'exception de Horner qui n'a RIEN foutu durant cette mission à part se passer du verni à ongle !"

Horner : "Bah quoi ? Être en mission, ça n'empêche pas d'être coquet !"

_Dans mon remake, Matt Horner est un efféminée._

Grayson : "Non je ne pense pas Mengsk, si il y a bien une personne qui mérite les honneurs et la fierté, c'est bien Kerrigan."

Sur ses dires, tout le monde fit une tête, Kerrigan voulut répondre mais Grayson l'interrompue en lui disant "Ne soyez pas modeste, c'est bien votre travail la réussite de cette mission."

Mengsk : "Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez votre soirée libre, encore bravo."

**Bar du Hypérion, le soir - 20H13.**

Raynor et quelques autres recrues étaient assis à la même table.

Raynor : "Eh les gars ! Vous avez vu tout à l'heure ? Comment Grayson a voulut faire son coq castré devant Kerrigan ? ****** Celui-là il va pas faire long feu, moi je vous le dit là ! S'il continue à faire ce genre de ….. pitreries devant elle !"

Kerrigan était assise à une autre table, toute seule, quand Grayson la rejoignit."

Grayson : "Vous savez que c'est pas très bien de manger tout seul ?"

Kerrigan : "Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"

Grayson : "Hum ….. Je le sais, c'est tout."

Kerrigan : "Bien sur."

Le colonel leva un sourcil.

Grayson : "Vous savez, ça fait depuis 2 moins que je suis l'une de vos recrues, j'ai eu le temps de voir comment ça fonctionne ici, me familiariser avec certaines personnes, donc je vais vous demander quelque chose ….."

"Si on pourrai se tutoyer au lieu de s'embêter avec le vouvoiement ?"

Kerrigan : "Si vo .. tu y tient, d'accord."

Grayson : "Merci beaucoup ! Donc cela ne te dérangerai pas si je partage avec seulement toi ta table ce soir ?" En expriment avec un beau sourire. Kerrigan leva le regard vers lui, puis se demanda un instant c'est quoi, quel plan prépare t-il. Mais bon, elle s'est vite fait raisonnée qu'il ne pouvais pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, quelque chose en elle la poussée à avoir confiance. Mais elle s'étonna par contre de la réponse qu'elle lui donna.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir, pourquoi pas..." Ils se fixèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que Kerrigan repique du nez dans son assiette et dans son livre à coté... Cela paru pour Grayson un très long moment, mais le plus agréable qu'il est jamais vécu.


End file.
